Soul eater love one-shots
by Dtksgirl
Summary: Okay so this is basically a bunch of one-shots circled around live. Pairs: SoulxMaka Black*starxTsubaki Death the kidxcrona. warning: charecter death, dark themes in some and i may steal a bit. mainly from clannad:after story
1. tsubakixblackstar

Chapter one valentines day

Ah valintines day. A day when you tell the one you love how you feel. Tonight the DWMA was hosting a valintines day dance. Pretty much everyone had there own sweetheart. Everyone..but one.

Black*star stood of to the side watching everyone else dance. To him valentines day was a stupid girls watched as maka danced with soul, kid with crona, and Tsubaki was with Harver. He sighed. "Who cares about valentines day? It's so stupid."

But the truth was, he wanted to be the one that danced with Tsubaki. But he could never tell her. Then suddenly he heard a heartbroken cry. No one else heard it but somehow Black*star did. He quickly located the sorce of the cry.

Tsubaki was curled up in the corner sobbing. "Tsubaki, what's wrong?" black*star asked worriedly. "H-Harver was cheating on me with Kim." she chocked out. Black*star clenched his fist. "That bastard." he thought.

"Well don't worry Tsubaki." black*star said taking her hands. "I'll dance with you." He gently wiped her tears away. "And I won't ever leave you because.." he looked down and took a deep breth. "Because I love you Tsubaki."

Tsubaki looked at him surprised. "It's okay if you don't love me too. I don't think a pretty girl like you would love an idiot like me." Tsubaki giggled. "Don't worry black*star. I love you too."

Black*star smiled. Then he stood up and offered her his hand. "may I have this dance?" he asked. "You may." Tsubaki giggled. She stood up taking his hand.

Soul saw what was happening and ran to the DJ to request a song for them. Soon "wherever you are" started playing. Tsubaki smiled then looked at black*star. Then she sang along at a certin part. "Near or far, you still are my shining star."

Everyone cleared the floor for them. They waltzed along the floor. At the end of the song they looked at each other in the eyes. Then they leaned in and kissed with everyone applauding them.

A/N. omg I think I did pretty well on this one. And you gottalisten to wherever you are. It's by laava. Bye!


	2. soulxmaka

"Mph..S-soul..no." Maka muttered in her sleep. She was haveing a nightmare. It was a replay of when soul was hurt by Crona. "It's all my fault." maka said. "Why, soul, no,no, NO!" she screamed jolting awake.

Soul was in her room in an instent. "Maka what's wrong?" he said concerned. Maka looked at him. Soul was shirtless reveling his scar. Maka began to sob.

"Maka?" Soul said. "Soul, I'm so sorry." maka said. "Sorry? For what?" soul asked confused. Unable to say it she just pointed at his scar.

Soul looked at what she was pointing at and sighed. "Maka.. This wasnt and never will be your fault." "Yes it is." maka sobbed. "If only I had been stronger. "Maka?" "Then you wouldn't have gotten hurt." "Maka!" "I should just die."

"MAKA!" soul that she was so out of it he did the only thing he knew would shut her up. He slammed his lips up against hers. Makslooked at him with wide eyes. "S-soul?"

Soul gave her a serious look. "you don't deserve to die. Never say something like that ever again." then hesmiled and ruffled her hair.

"Now try not to have anymore nightmares alright?" he kissed her cheek before he left. Maka lie back on the bed and smiled. That kiss to her was like a shieldfromanymore nightmares that could occur. She fell asleep that night with a big smile on her face.


	3. kidxcrona

Crona walked down the hall of the school with some paper in her hands. "Well..here goes." she thought to herself . She walked over to Kids desk and slipped the note in. This was a love note for kid. She quickly hurried to her own seat as the bell rang.

She watched as kid reached into his desk to see her note. "Eh? What's this?" he began to read the the note was snatched out of his hand by Stien. "No, no!" crona mentally screamed.

Stien cleared his throught and began to read. "Dear Kiddo-kun, I know this is very sudden and you probably don't think of me the same way. But I can't hold it in any longer. I love you. Signed Crona."

"Oooh!" black star teases. Crona blushedrealizing how bad her note looked over at crona. Crona quickly put her head on her desk. "Crona-Chan?"

Crona fought back tears of embaressment."I'm sorry for the stupid note kid." she said. "But Crona." kid said. "What?" she said.

"I love you too." crona gasped and looked at her. "R-really?" Kid smiled. "Would I lie to you?" then ignoring the stares of the others he stood up and right up to Crona. Then he kissed her right then and there.

She could hardly hear the noise of the others from the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. It was a song she had never heard before. Normally her heart would play lullabies of sorrow that made her cry herself to sleep at night.

But this...this was different. This was not a lullabie of sorrow. It was the rock song of love.


	4. makaxsoul 2

I know when I'm in love

I can feel it in my heart

I can also be able to tell

When it hurts to be apart

He hair is white

His eyes are red

His teeth are sharp

With souls he is fed

He cares about others

He knows what is cool

But still it kind of annoyed me

That he dosnt care about school

He is an amazing scythe boy

He always has a plan

And he is always willing

To lend a helping hand

"Hey maka. What are you writing?" maka quickly slammed her diary shut. "N-nothing!" makayelled. Soul shrugged and walked away.

Maka sighed and smiled. "Baka."


	5. cronaxkid 2

Crona walked into school feeling nervous like always. But now for another reason.

"Hey Crona!" someone called. Crona looked to see Oxford,Hiro,and harver walking towards her. She gulped and turned around. "H-hi guys." she said nervously.

They laughed. "I'm surprised you decided to show up today." Hiro jeered. "We heard about what you did to Soul."

"I-it wasn't my fault." Crona said. "Lady Medusa said I had to." harver shook his head. "Why didn't you say no?" Crons didn't say anything.

"Grow a backbone would ya?" Oxford said. Crona looked down fighting back tears. "You should just leave this school. No one likes you. Not even your own mother likes you."

"Where's your dad?" Hiro asked. "He probably died. With you as a daughter I wouldn't be surprised." okay, that one really stung.

Crona hid her face as she started to cry. "Oh look Hiro, you made her cry." Harver laughed.

Then crona heard another voice. "What the hell are you guys doing?!" Crona looked up to see kid running over. Kid put his arms around crona in a protective imbrace. "Leave her alone!" kid yelled at them.

They boys laughed. "This your boyfriend?" Oxford jeered. Before crona could say anything kid spoke up. "Yes, yes I am."

"That's cool. Who payed you to?" Hiro laughed. Kid let go of crona and punched Hiro. Soon all of the boys were fighting with kid. "Kiddo-kun!" crona yelled. Soon the fight was over and kid had won.

"Kiddo-kun, are you alright?" "Yea I'm fine." Crona pulled a bandage out of her pocket and stuck it on his cheek. "Y-you were bleeding a little there." crona blushed. "Thanks." kid chuckled.

"Hey kid...are you really my...boyfriend." kid smiled. "Only if you want me to be." then he kissed her cheek and helped her up. "Let's get going shall we?" "Y-yes." crona said.


	6. blackstarxtsubaki 2

Tsubaki and black*star sat in a bar together (withTsubaki making sure that black*star didn't drink too much) they were watching some people singing kareoke. "Say Tsubaki, mabye you should go up there." black*star suggested.

"Me?"Tsubaki said. "Yea you've got a nice voice. Why not sing that song that played at the dance?" "You mean Wherever you are?" "yea that one."

Tsubaki considers it. She did love that song. "Well...alright." "Yea go Tsubaki!" Black*star cheered.

Before she could change her mind black*star went up and requested that song then pushed Tsubaki on. He gave her an encouraging thumbs up.

Tsubaki sighed then began:

when I feel blue

I think of you

Because your true

Wherever you are

Near or far

You still are

My shining star

Sometimes it's bad

Things get mad

And I'm sad

Wherever you are

There is light

By my side

I feel alright

Because our love is big

Bigger then the two of us

And words can not describe

How I miss you

So much

Tsubak countinud singing with black*star nearly lost in her voice. When she was finished the bar was quiet. Then it erupted in cheers. The loudest where coming from black*star. "Yea you go babe!" black*star yelled.

Tsubaki giggled then stepped off. She walked to black*star and kissed him. They were silent for a few seconds before Tsubaki sighed and said, "Your drunk arnt you?" "M-mabye." black star mumbled. Then he collapsed on the floor. Tsubaki sighed and kneeled next to him

"Your an idiot black star...but your my idiot." then she kissed him on the cheek while he giggled like an idiot.

(a/n and he had one hell of a hangover the next morning. Like I said listen to wherever you are by laava. It's so beutiful!)


	7. blackstarxtsubaki 3

Black*star and Tsubaki sat in a cafe together. Tsubaki had said she wanted to talk to him about something. "Black*Star,how long have we been dating? Tsubaki asked.

"Two years why?" Black*star asked with his mouth full of food. "Well..I want to start a family with you." Black*Star looked at her. "So you want to get married."

"Well yes..but that's not what I'm talking about." but black*star didn't here her. He had gotten so exsited that he started yammering on about getting married as though he were a girl.

"Wow Tsubaki we have to find an alter and dresses and flowers!" "Black*star." Tsubaki tried. "I think kid will be the best man and maka,Liz, and patty will be bridesmaids!"

"Black*star!" Tsubaki tried again a little louder this time. "HERE COMES THE BRIDE! ALL DRESSED IN WHITE!" Black*star sang. "BLACK*STAR I MEAN I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABY!"

Tsubaki covered her mouth realizing how loud she said it. "T-that's what I ment when I said I wanted to start a family." "Oh Tsubaki." Black*star said taking her hands. "I would be homered to be the father of yourbaby." they walked out of the cafe holding hands.

Black*star saw soul and maka sitting at a table near-by. "Tsubaki give me a sec ok babe?" black*star walked to the table and tapped on souls shoulder. "Hey Soul. Guess who's gettin laid tonight?" "You go bro!" Soul said.

Maka face palmed. "Men are hopeless.


	8. makaxsoul 3

"Hey Maka, wanna arm-wrestle?" Soul asked. Maka looked up from the book she was reading at soul. "Not now Soul. I'm trying to read." Maka said. "Oh come on. It's a quick game of arm-wrestling." soul complained. "Why not ask one of the guys then?" maka said looking back down.

"Black*star and Tsubaki are on a mission, Kid is sick, Liz might break a nail and then bitch about it for a week, Patty will break my arm and Crona.." Soul started laughing at the thought of that. When he finaly stopped and looked at maka. "So how about it?" "No Soul." Maka said flatly.

Soul thought for a second and then had an idea. "Okay Maka. If your to afraid about loseing then fine. I won't bother you anymore." Maka slapped her book shut. "What did you say?" soul grinned a little before continuing. "No no. It's fine if your afraid. I won't judge you."

"Soul. Get your ass over here NOW!" Maka yelled tossing her book aside. Soul walked over to her smiling and gave her his arm. "Good luck." soul chuckled as he lie his hand on the table for maka to grab. WHAM! maka slammed souls arm so hard that it smashed through the table. "Oh my god Soul are you okay?" Maka said. "I-im cool." Soul said.

"In that case, MAKA-CHOP!" "OW! What was that for!" Soul said. "For calling me afraid." Maka said plainly. "I hate you..so much." Soul groaned. "I love you too Soul."Maka giggled kissing his cheek.

A/N sorry for the short chapter. i have to type them all on my iphone so..yea Bye-Ni!


	9. kidxcrona 3

A/N this might just be the saddest chapter i ever wright...mabye.

"Say kid look." Crona said. Kid looked out the window. A blanket of snow was coating the ground and it was still comeing down. "Yes its beutiful. He breathed. "Do you think..we could go for a walk out there in the snow?" Crona asked. KId looked at her with concern. "But crona your just recovering form a fever. I dont think thats the best idea right now." "Please Kid?" Crona begged. KId sighed unable to say no for long. "Oh..alright Crona."

Soon Kid and Crona were outside in the snow. They walked through the snow enjoying the beuty. Well Crona more stumbled then walked but she made do. Kid held her hand tightly as he watched her walk. "How about i carry you piggyback crona? You love it when i do that." He suggested. "N-no." Crona said through her shivering teeth. "I-Ill walk." So she did. Her vision began to get blurry until finnaly it went dark.

"Crona!" Kid cried as he caught her before she hit the ground. "It worked."Crona said. "What? Do you mean to say that you knew this would happen?" Kid said, tears blurring his vision. Crona nodded. "I had been thinking," she said quietly. "That when i die, who knows what ill see last. It could be a doctor, while im hooked up to machines, my mom intentionally trying to kill me or mabye even a kishen. But..I wanted you to be the last one i see and hear. So it worked."

"But crona," Kid said. "Your not going to die.I wont let you!" Kid promised. "Kid..I love you. Goodbye." Crona said as her eyes closed. Kid held on to her lifeless body as he sobbed for her.

"Crona"

...

"Crona!"

...

"CRONA!"

A/N I got the idea from clannad;after story and from my sister who we will call htfgirl. THanks for reading. Bye-ni!


	10. makaxsoul 4

"Just keep your eyes shut Maka, or youll ruin the surprise." Soul said as he led Maka off. "I will, I will." Maka said. Today was her birthday and Soul had taken her out claiming he had a special surprise for her. "Just a little farther and...were here!" Soul exclaimed while uncovering her eyes. "Soul...why are we at the basketball court?" Maka asked getting her book ready. "Im going to teach you how to play basketball! Happy birthday!" "Makaaaa.." "Oh shit." "CHOP!"

"No, no, no. Your not supposed to hold it like that." Soul said for the trillionth time. "Well excuse me for sucking at basketball." Maka said throwing her hands up. "I give up." "Oh come on Maka. just try again." "No." "Okay just make one basket and ill leave you alone deal?" Soul proposed. "...Deal" Maka agreed.

Maka threw the ball. PLOP. "Mabye if you try to pretend its something else" soul suggested. "Like what?" Maka said as she tried again. PLOP. "Mabye..Black*stars face?" he suggested. PLOP. "A kishens face?' PLOP.

"My face?" SWISH. Maka and Soul stared at the ball for a second before Soul scooped her up in a hug. "Great job Maka! you did it!" Soul congradulated."Great. Can we go home now?" Maka asked impationtly. "Sure."Soul chuckled. "But first.." he leaned over and kissed her lips while covering there faces with his baseball hat.

However the next day thanks to Black*Star there were pictures of it online. And there my friends andreaders came the end of our dear and beloved Black*Star.

A/N thanks a bunch Soul eater fan for reviewing and giveing me the idea. You rock! Bi-Ni!


	11. blackstarxtsubaki 4

Black*star walked into the house one morning after his jog and went up to his room. He saw that the bathroom door was open just a crack so he peered in. Tsubaki stood there wrapped in a towel as she sang in a hairbrush in front of the mirror. "Mabye some pretty girls are in your world. Excuse me. I could also be you girl. Latly everyone is makeing fun na na na na na na na na na na na." Black*star chuckled as she did cute little fist pumps while going "hoo-ah hes my best friend best of all best friends. do you have a best friend too? he tickles in my tummy. Hes so yummy-yummy. hey you should get a best friend too." Black*star walked in grabbed Tsubaki and dipped her. "A best friend." he said as he kissed her blushing face. 


	12. makaxsoul 5

"Soul! Help ,help!" Maka screamed. Soul ran to the living room with one arm already transformed into a blade. "What, what happend?" soul asked. Maka was standing up on a chair looking teriffide. "S-spider." Soul looked on the floor. in front of the chair maka was standing on was a very small spider. Soul sighed. "You got me all worried for a spider?" Maka smirked. "I'll kill it." he said. "Good do it now!" Maka said franticlly. "But first you gotta say you love me." soul said. "What!? No." Maka cried. Soul shrugged and started to walk out. "Soul if you don't kill it i'll.." Maka said as she began to step off. The spider moved closer and Maka shrieked and jumped back on. "You'll what?" Soul laughed. "Okay, okay." maka gave in. "I love you Soul." Soul grinned as he stepped on the spider. then he gently lifted Maka of the chair. "My hero." maka said. 


	13. kidxcrona 4

A/N this takes place when Crona and Kid are 5. Kid watched out the window as a moveing truck pulled up in the house across from him. Furniture, boxes and many other things were removed from the truck. Kid noteced that a little girls bed was pulled out. Feeling excited Kid ran out of the house and stood at the curb watching. A car pulled up and a mean looking women steped out. "Come Crona." she said. Kid saw a little girl with pink hair and a black dress step out. "That must be Crona." Kid thought. Lord death soon joined him outside. The mean looking women looked at him and frowned. "Hiya." lord death greeted. The women flipped him the finger and walked inside. "Rude." lord death huffed. He also walked inside. Crona and Kid just stared at each other. "Hi Crona." kid called. "Im death the kid." "H-hi." Crona said shyly. Kid carefully crossed the street and went to Crona. "Wanna play?" he asked. "S-sure." she said. Kid took Cronas hand and led her to a big field of flowers. "Me and papa always come here." he said. So all day him and Crona played like the children they were. This was the first time little Crona had smiled in a long time. At the end of the day they lie in the grass there sides hurting from laughing so much. The sun was just starting to set. "This was a lot of fun." Crona said. "Yeah." Kid said. he turned to look at crona. "I think your really pretty." Crona blushed. "You too..or not pretty but..uh…!" crona said franticly. kid laughed. "You know mabye…we could marry one day..like the grown ups do." crona smiled. "Okay." Kid held out his pinkie and crona linked hers with his. "I death the kid pinkie promise to marry you when im bug crona." kid said like a professinol. Crona said the same thing and they shook there hands before letting go. Kid gently kissed cronas cheek before running back down the hill. About 15 years later kid and crona were married. when they gave the rings kid smiled at her, held out his pinkie and said, "Pinkie promise." 


	14. makaxsoul 6

Soul stumbled grogily into the bathroom one morning to brush his teeth. "I hate morning." he muttered as he grabbed his toothbrush. "S-Soul is that you?" Maka called. Soul came a little more into focus and realized that the shower was running. "Oh god, im real sorry Maka!" Soul said as he cheeks flushed red. He could here a shuffling noise then a yelp and a crash. "Maka!" he yelled with concern. "Are you okay?" He opened the door that led to the shower and his face turned crimson. Maka was lieing spwraled on the floor naked. Maka quickly tried to get up but feel again with a wince. Soul bit his lip and ran over to help her up. An angry looking purple bruise was on her leg. Soul picked her up bridal position and carried her to the bed. Maka felt something drip on her bare chest. She looked forward to see blood on her chest. Soul quickly put her on the bed and then covered his nose with both hands as a big gush came out. Then he ran out. He came back with an icepack and two tissues up his nose. Maka chuckled. "Your such a perv." she stated. "Shut up and let me put this on." 


	15. kidxcrona 5

Snow fell hard that day. Cars and buses stopped as though they were plauged by an illness. Crona caught a fever that day and went into labor soon after. It was two weeks earlier then expected. I held her hand and she held mine as I tried to help her manage the pain. "Crona, just hang in there okay? Your going to be just fine, I promise!" I said to her. Crona winced and bit back as cry as a contraction came on strong before she could recover from the last one.

When it passed she looked at me with teary eyes. "I'm fine." she assured me. "I'll make sure Kyoto is born safetly. As soon as shes here then you, me and her can live as one big happy family." Soon Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki ran in. "We came as soon as we heard what was going on." Maka said, slightly out of breath from running all the way there. "Don't think the cars will move. At such a bad time too." Soul stayed calm and looked at Soul. "Soul, I need you to bring me some hot water. As much as you can." Soul nodded and ran to the kitchen. Tsubaki knelt next to me. "Be sure to support your wife as much as possible." she instructed.

I looked at Crona, then at Tsubaki. "Is holding her hand okay?" I asked unsurely. Tsubaki nodded and stood up. "Yes, that's just fine." Then she placed her main focus on Crona. "Try to control your breathing and breath a bit slower." she said. Crona did her best to mimic it but I could tell it was hard. "That's good, keep going." Tsubaki praised as she positioned herself in front of Crona's legs. I held her hand. "Don't worry Crona, your doing she'll be here soon." I promised her. She managed to nod before her frail body was hit with another contraction.

Every minute felt like an hour and every hour felt like a day. I hated seeing her in pain and I had to do my best not to look one point she passed out only to awaken to pain. I felt like passing out myself. It felt like an eternity had passed. Would this never end? Would it all be for naught? Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of wailing. I looked to see Tsubaki holding my daughter in her arms. I took her into my own arms and cradled her gently. Then I turned to Crona. Her pink hair was damp with sweat and her face glistened with sweat and tears.

"Crona?" I said. When she didn't respond I grew worried. "Crona!" I said, now shaking her slightly. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me, a few stray tears escaping. "Kiddo-kun?" she whispered. I smiled. "Crona look! Our baby is here! You did great." I held her out so Crona could see her. "She's cute. I'm so glad she's alright. I thought giving birth at home would be dangerous. But I'm a little tired now." I panicked. I didn't want her to sleep till I knew she was okay.

"Just stay awake for a little while longer! We can talk. Or you don't have to talk. You could just listen okay?" she nodded and I kissed her forehead. I began to talk to her about our life together and all the things we would do. But as I talked I noticed her eyes had closed again. "Crona?" I let go of her hand and it fell limply to her side. My eyes went wide. "Hey Crona, come up. Wake up! H-here's Kyotos cheek!" I took coronas hand and put it on Kyotos cheek, hoping to get a reaction. But I got nothing. Tears filled my eyes as I stared at her lifeless body.

"Crona.." I thought. "You promised we would always be together didn't you? You promised to always be there. I was someone with a crappy lifestyle but thanks to you I had Finally found a dream. Remember that Crona?" I shuddered with held-back sobs as I realized that she was not coming back. "CRONA!" I screamed as I gripped her lifeless body in my arms. "If only we had never met. Then maybe she would still be alive today. If only I had never protected her from those bully's then she would have lived a full, happy life...we never should have met."

A/n I'll admit it now I pretty much took the whole scene from clannad after story and just replaced the characters. Please don't hate me!


	16. blackstarxtsubaki 5

"Black*star, when are you going to come to bed? its late." Tsubaki said as she checked her watch. 11:27. Ever since he had been defeted by death the kid for the second time he had been training nonstop. Tsubaki couldnt even remember the last time he had sleept, eaten, or bathed. Now he looked exsausted but still kept pushing himself. "Be there in a sec babe. just gotta do a few more." black*star said as he countinued to do chin-ups. "Black*star you cant keep doing this. You body can only take so much." Tsubaki fretted. "Dont worry. A god like me can do this forever." Black*star laughed. But that laugh was abviously fake as it was more like a gasp. "Black*star that is enogh." Tsubaki said as she gave his legs a pull. Normally she would have to pull exctremally hard to make him let go but this time he realised pretty easily. He fell on the floor and sat there looking ashamed. "Black*star whats wrong?" Tsubaki asked as she sat next to him. Black*star sighed. "I was afraid okay. Afraid that you would leave a wuss like me and start going out with a true god like Kid. I thought if ijust got stronger and defeted kid then..you would still love me." Tsubaki gasped. She never knew he felt this way. "Black*star, i wouldnt care if you were the weakest man in the world. I love you for your heart. Not your muscels." Black*star looked at her, surprised. "You realy mean that?" he said. "Yes silly. i would never leave you for Kid. I swear." She then helped him stand was a little shaky. "Lets go to bed okay? you must be tired." She barly finished her sentance when he had fallen asleep on her. The next day Black*star walked up to kid who was waiting for him in front of the school. They went to the training field to fight. He looked over to see Tsubaki cheering for him. That was all he needed. In the end Kid lost the fight with a broken neck. "Guess all that training really paid off?" Tsubaki said. "Nah, it wasnt the training." Black*star said. "It was your smile." 


	17. makaxsoul 7

"...Soul." "Yeah Maka?" "Why in the world did you take us to an arcade for our aneversary?" "...Because I love you?" "MAKA-CHOP!"

It was true. Soul had actually taken Maka to the arcade for there aneversary. He had honestly tried to get a reservation for this fancy french resterant but the maneger just laughed at him when he saw how sloppy he was. So as a last minute idea he took he to the arcade.

Maka watched in embaressment as he used the dance machine. Black*star had found them and made him do caremall danceing. Now he was danceing like a little anime girl. "Soul, can we just go home?" Maka begged. "Just wait, im about to beat my high score." soul said.

Maka siged as he countinued to play and finally just walked out. "Whoo-hoo! I did it!" Soul cheered when the song ended. "Hey did you see that maka...Maka?" He then noticed that she wasnt there. He looked around until he found her outside. "Hey maka what are you doing?" Soul asked.

"Oh just enjoying our anniversary alone." Maka said as she tried not to cry. "Maka whats wrong?" Maka glared at him. "What do you think? You take me to a frekin arcade for our anniversary and then you dont even pay me any mind." Soul got down and hugged Maka.

"Look Maka, im real sorry for being such a jerk. I really wanted to do something special but i just couldnt." Maka looked at him for a second before saying something. "Soul..im not mad. I was a little dissapointed i guess but im not mad." Maka kissed soul deeply and smiled at him. "Happy anniversary soul." 


	18. blackstarxtsubaki 6

"Wow Black*star. Thank you so much for that amazing birthday party." Tsubaki said as they walked home. Black*star had taken Tsubaki to her favorite resturant and surprised her with a big birthday dinner with all of there friends.

Right now they were behind the resturant when Black*star stopped. He looked at Tsubaki and pulled something out of his pocket. "Theres a present i still havnt given you yet but i think now is the right time." He handed her a small think box which she promptly opened.

Black*Star smiled as Tsubakis eyes went wide. Inside the box was a beutiful purple heart necklace. "For your birthday..im giving you my heart." He helped Tsubaki put it around her neck. Tsubakis eyes filled with tears. "Black*Star, i-its beutiful."

Black*Star sighed as he got ready for what he was going to do next. "Tsubaki..ive already given you my heart but may i have yours in return because without a heart i cannot live." Tsubaki was slightly confused but it quickly became clear when he got on one knee.

"Tsubaki will you marry me?" Tsubaki gasped and the tears finaly fell. She fell to her knees and hugged him tight. "Yes Black*Star. Yes, yes, yes. I will marry you." Then Black*star turned back into normal black*star. "HA HA! YOU MUST BE SUPER HAPPY! YOU GOT A GODS HEART FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY! HA-HA!" Tsubaki smiled and said, "Yes black*star. I feel like the happiest person in the world."

A/N daww. that was so sweet. im going to have every boy propose to the girl eventually. That dosnt mean in the next chapter but it might. We'll see. Bye-Ni! 


	19. cronaxkid 6

Crona lay in her hospital bed waiting anxiously for Kid to come back from the nursury with with there baby. It was takeing him quite a while and Crona was getting worried. Finally Kid walked in holding there little boy in his arms. Crona was about to ask him what took him so long when she saw the rid rims around his eyes.

"Oh kid." Crona giggled as Kid chuckled a little in embaressment. "You know that if you want to cry you can cry around me." Kid laughed as he used his shoulder to wipe away the last of his tears. "But I was doing a little more then just crying Crona."

He handed Crona there precious baby boy. She cradeled the sleeping baby gently and looked at kid. "What else where you doing then?" Kid smiled proudly. "Just giving him a new outfit. Take a look."

Crona pulled back the blanket on the baby slightly and gasped. The child was wearing a blue nightie with little mittens on his hands. On the front it said, "Will you marry my daddy?" Around his arms was a bracelet with a ring around it.

Crona looked up at Kid who had new tears forming in his eyes. "Oh Kid, yes. yes of course i will!" Crona used one arm to throw her arm around Kids neck.

They looked down at there son who was slowly wakeing up. The boy fluttered open his eyes and looked at them both. Then he smiled a toothless smile at his parents. "Look Kid, hes smiling." Crona gushed. "Yea, hes smiling for us." 


	20. Makaxsoul 8

A/N. yes another story involving pregnancy. Please don't hate me for it. For reasons unknown Evan to me I love babies and pregnancy in life and in fan fiction. So don't get pissed at how many stories i write and are going to write involveing pregnancy and babies.

Maka, now five months pregnant walked downstairs to see her husband Soul sitting on the couch watching t.v. "Hey babe." Soul greeted without looking up. "Soul I have a surprise for you." Maka said. Soul looked up at her. "Oh really? What is it?" he said interested. "Come with me and I'll show you." Maka said happily. Soul got up and followed her upstairs and down the hall to the nusery.

"Remember how you said you wanted a boy and I wanted a girl?" Maka said. "Yea why?" Soul said. "Well it looks like where getting both." Maka said cheerfully. Soul was confused at first until Maka opened the nursery door and his eyes went wide. Inside was two cribs, two bassinets, two changing tables, and two car seats. Soul stared for a moment before hitting the floor.

"Soul, Soul are you okay?" Maka asked with concern as she got down next to him. Soul reached his hand up and placed it on Makas belly. "Twins." he said with a smile before he closed his eyes and his hand dropped to the floor. Maka chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Yea, he's such a cool guy after passing out when he finds out that his wife is having twins."

She stood up and walked out leaving Soul in the hallway floor. Later on as she went back upstairs she passed the nursery and saw something surprising. Soul stood there over one of the cribs and appeared to be...crying? Maka walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and quickly wiped away his tears but to no avail. They just kept coming back.

"Soul, what's wrong?" Maka asked afraid that it was something she had done. Soul chuckled. "It's just that...I'm so happy. A few years ago I was living a crappy life with parents who hated me and a brother that was better then me no matter what I did. And now here I am. Married to the best girl in the world going to be a father in a few months."

TheN without warning he picked Maka up and twirled around with her in his arms. Usually when he did that she would beat him. But this time she let him and laughed with him. This was just like a dream come true. A happily ever after. But it was much better then any fairy tale ending. It was there life.

A/N I'm sorry to say that this may be the end of this story which is why I put it here. I'm tired of writing the Dsi and only onlucky occasions getting to use a computer on an IPad. Plus I have other story's to work on and school to get ready for soon and a bunch of other stuff to do. Besides I've been a bit depressed ever since I moved to Texas. I miss Kansas. So we'll see what happens. But if I decide to continue it then you may have to wait awhole for my next update. Bye-ni!


	21. Cronaxkid 7

Crona looked out the window and sighed. This was it. She was really going to do it. She had to. She nearly killed soul, nobody liked her, and she could never talk to anybody. What was the use of staying alive. She stood on the window sill and looked down. It was a long way to the bottom. She placed out foot forward about to jump when suddenly, "Crona please don't do it!"

Before she could turn she felt arms wrapped around her waist. She saw black and white hair and knew it was kid. "Go away. I have to do this." she said about to jump when suddenly she could feel her dress getting wet. She looked over and saw kids shoulders shaking.

"D-don't do it Crona." he said as he looked up at her. She gasped when she saw tears streaming down his face. The shinigami was...showing emotion? She stepped off the sill into her room and looked at him. "why do youcare about me so much?" she wondered aloud. He muttered something but she wasn't sure what. "What?"

"Because I love you damnit!" kid yelled as tears continued to fall. Crona gasped unsure of what to say to him. Finally she sighed and looked at him. "I love you too kid. I don't know what I was thinking. The stress just got to me and..it was just to much I guess." Kid gently kissed her lips as she blushed.

"Well next time you feel stressed come to me and we will work it out together just..please don't ever do something like this ever again." he made her promise. Then he wrapped her in his arms as thought he was afraid that if he let go she would dissaper.


	22. kidxcrona 8

Crona walked to Kids house with a small basket in her hands. She knew he wasnt feeling well so she wanted to make sure he was okay. She timadly knocked on the door and waited. Then Ragnorok popped out and started beating her head. "Idiot! If hes sick then he wont get out of bed to awnser the door!"

Crona mentally slapped herself when she realized that he was right. Sighing she let herself in surprised that it was unlocked. "K-kid, are you home?" she called. She heard a faint voice say back, "Im in here." She walked to Kids room to see him.

Kid was curled up on his bed, his blanket wrapped around him like a caccon. The bed had used tissues spread all over it and the nightstand had a few more. Crona bit her lip hateing to see him like this. She walked over and sat on his bed.

Kid looked up at her and smiled a little. "Hey crona." "Hi kid,...how do you feel?" Kid sniffed before saying truthfully, "crappy." Crona giggled a little before reaching into her basket and pulled out a little bottle of medicane which kid looked at distastefully.

Crona didnt say anything. She knew herself how horrible it tasted. She thought for a second before getting an idea. She saw someone do this in a fanfiction once so it might work here. (A/N the fanfiction is "Comort for the sick." its pretty good.)

Crona poured the right dose of medicane and then to kids surprise, poured the dose into her own scowled slightly at the taste. Then leaning over she kissed kid. The medicane made its way out of her mouth and into his. He scowled and wanted to cough it out but she kept her lips firmly on his until he swallowed it.

She took her lips off and kid coughed slightly. Then he smiled at her. "Who knew Crona could be so stern?" Crona blushed and shifted a bit as kid laughed. 


	23. blackstarxtsubaki 7

Black*star grinned cheekily as he thought about what he was planning to do. He watched Tsubaki leave the house for work and then waited till it was almost the end of her work shift. He then grabbed the phone and called her. "Hello this is Tsubaki nanatsukasa. How may i help you?" Black*star made his voice as sexy as possible. "Oh you can definitly help me." "Black*star?"

"You see ive got a problem only you can solve." He swore he could hear Tsubaki blush when he said that. "B-black*star! Dont do that while im at work." Black*star madde a sexy growling noise. "Thats right baby, work hard then come home and we play hard." He could hear Tsubaki shift in lust over the phone. With that he hung up the phone and waited.

After about an hour later, Tsubaki came home. When she did Black*star was asleep. She chuckled and walked to there room. Black*star smirked when she was all the way up. Then he got up and tip-toed upstaires and to there room to surprise her. His eyes went wide and his nose started dripping when he saw the doorknob.

on the doorknon was Tsubakis underwear and a note that said, "Ill be waiting." With no more hesitation he kicked the door open and was in the bed. 


	24. BlackstarxTsubaki 8

"Hey Tsubaki come on! Its movie night!" Black*star called from the living room. "Coming!" Tsubaki called as she rushed in with a bowl of popcorn. Then she sat down and got comfortable on the sofa. "So what movie are we watching?" she asked since it was Black*star's turn to choose the movie that night.

Black*star tauntingly hummed the "Jaws" theme as he held up "The final destination." Tsubaki bit her lip as she looked at the movie case. She had heard from friends that it was pretty scary. "A-are you sure about this?" Tsubaki asked. "Course I'm sure!" he declared as he stuck it in the DVD player.

The screen lit up and the first part started playing. She could already tell from the opening credits alone, that this was a scary movie. Soon the real movie started and Tsubaki gripped a pillow close to her chest in fear as she watched the car crash scene. It was one of the bloodist things she had ever seen. A tire flattened an innocent couple, a man was peirced by a wooden slab through the back of his head, coming out through his mouth, and other things, too grusom to describe.

Finaly when a motor flew out of the stadiam and crushed a women, splattering her guts all over the pavement was when Tsubaki decided that she had, had enogh. She quickly stood up which caused Black*star to look up at her, a questioning look in his eyes. "I'm going to bed." Tsubaki declared, running upstairs.

Tsubaki lied in her bed, wrapped in her sheets. That movie was to scary for words. Then she heard her bedroom door open and close but she was too afraid to care. "Tsubaki?" came a concerned voice. She glanced up to see a pair of green eyes looking at her. "You okay?" Tsubaki said nothing.

He then pulled back the covers and slid into bed next to her. "W-what are you doing?" Tsubaki asked."I'm here to protect you." he whispered. Tsubaki froze. She knew it was only a movie but she did want someone there. She snuggled up to Black*star. "Thank you." she whispered before closing her eyes. 


	25. Blackstarxtsubaki 9

"Black*star is it just me or has your hair gotten longer?" Tsubaki asked. Lack*star looked in the mirror and cocked his head. "I guess your right." he observed. "hear let me cut it." she offered, pulling black star to the living room. "What no! A god can cut his own hair!" Black*star yelled. "Oh please black*star. I love cutting hair." Tsubaki begged, giving him puppy eyes. "Damn those puppy eyes. Oh fine." he sighed.

Tsubaki smiled and sat him down on a cushion. She wrapped a blue sheet around his neck. She leaned a mirror on the wall in front of black star. She grabbed a pair of scissors and sat behind him. She first combed down his hair and spritzed it with a water bottle. Then she began to cut. "Blackstar sit still." Tsubaki sighed. "I'm sorry. It just tickles." Blackstar laughed.

Tsubaki chuckled and continued to snip. Blackstar twitched his nose when she began on his bangs. He sneezed. "S-sorry." he said when he realized he nearly sneezed on her. "it's fine." she said as she continued. After about 15 minutes she got it nice and black star like. "Wow, I didn't know you where this good at cutting hair." he remarked. "Well its really just a hobby." Tsubaki admitted. "Hobby my ass! This is a talent babe!" Blackstar siad. Tsubaki blushed. "Thanks." she said happily.

A/n sorry for the short chap. I couldn't think of what else could happen. I just like the thought of Tsubaki cutting blackstars hair.


End file.
